Till Death Do We Part
by JacobMyJacob
Summary: Two 16 year olds, Dazey and Ethan, die on their prom night and bumped into eachother so they crossed into Everlost. They battle the new Haunter and the new McGill. They cross paths with the Sky Witch and the Chocolate Ogre. See what else they do...
1. Chapter 1: Matea, Dazey & Ethan

**I got sick of doing Twilight spin offs so I did an Everlost one instead. I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: This is just a spin off.**

**If you don't like swearing don't read this. It has some vulgar swearing in it. Sorry if that bothers you.**

Chapter One: Matea, Dazey & Ethan

"Just a touch of glitter and you'll be perfect Dazey," Matea said. For some reason, Dazey had agreed to go to prom with Ethan against her better judgment and to make it worse, she let her best friend, Matea, do her make up.

Dazey coughed. "What the fuck do I need glitter for?!" Dazey and Ethan have always been short-tempered, young-at-heart potty-mouths.

"Honestly, Dazey, What do you need to swear like that for? It's pointless." Matea had moved to Ohio four years ago from the UK, thus, she has a strong British accent.

"Swearing may be nauseating to some, but it sure as hell gets attention." Dazey had an excuse for everything.

Matea shoved Dazey in front of a full-length mirror. She was wearing a white dress that flowed just below her knees. Her glittery, curly black hair cut off under her shoulders and her blue eyes were unbelievable with the eyeliner and specific eye shadow color. She wouldn't admit that she looked beautiful because it was obvious and she didn't want to rub it in. Besides, Ethan would see soon enough and not stop telling her how pretty she looked tonight.

Matea sighed. "You're so lucky, Dazey. You're beautiful made up or not, you've got the perfect boyfriend, you're smart, talented, sweet as can be, gallant, modest, and you can do anything you set your mind to. A person like that only comes around once and a while. Do me a favor and do something good for this world."

Lucky is how anyone would describe Dazey. Even Dazey herself would say that she was. Things are rough all over though, and she hasn't found out what was rough for her. Everything was so easy. She glided through her life flawlessly. But even the best can fall, and when they do, they fall the hardest.

With Dazey and Matea lost in thought, the doorbell rang three times before either of them noticed. Ethan became impatient and let himself in. He peered at Matea's older brother, Xander, playing videogames in the living room on his left. To his right Matea's mother was cleaning up from dinner. Matea witnessed her parents' divorce five years ago. Matea had easily adjusted to not seeing her father, but Xander became especially quiet since.

Ethan climbed the stairs one at a time, restrained from the tuxedo he was wearing. He skipped over Matea's other brother, Galen's, room and stopped in front of Matea's room. He knocked five times quickly on the door.

Matea opened the door, looking exasperated, stepped out, and shut the door. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Ethan looked at the closed door and pointed at it. "I was coming to get my girlfriend before she can find some fucking excuse to get out of going to the prom." He paused talking before adding, "Is that a fucking problem?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "What?" he asked.

"Of course it's a problem!" she screamed she screamed at his gelled, messy black hair and blue eyes.

"MATEA! SHUT UP!" Xander yelled from downstairs. "I'M TRYING TO PLAY A GAME!"

Matea rolled her eyes and pushed Ethan to the stairs. She motioned for him to go down them. "You and Dazey are going to the _prom_. This calls for you standing at the bottom of the stairs as she descents down them."

Dazey laughed. "Fuck that shit. You wouldn't catch me dead doing that."

"Oh, of course not." Matea rolled her eyes.

Ethan, ignoring Matea's obvious annoyance, stepped around her and linked his arm with Dazey's. "Are you ready, gorgeous?"

"Well there's one sentence he can say without swearing." Matea was retreating to her room. "I am _so_ glad I'm not going to this stupid dance."

"You know Matea, you could meet your prince charming there," Dazey sympathized.

Matea tucked her head between her door and the wall. "In your words, fuck that shit." She slammed the door.

Dazey knew she was kidding so she just hollered, "THANK YOU, MATEA!" through the door.

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~


	2. Chapter 2: Playing Around

**Okay. Hey again. Umm… I wrote another chapter. Enjoy. :D**

**Oh, by the way, this chapter also has random gratuitous swearing in it. **

Chapter 2: Playing Around

Dazey and Ethan walked downstairs, passing Matea's brother Xander who didn't pay attention to them, still utterly concerned with his game. Call of Duty: keeping teenage pregnancy down since 2003.

They were in the process of walking to the front door when Ethan put a smirk on his face. "Hold on, babe. I have an idea." He let go of her and sat on the couch next to Xander.

"What the fuck do you want?" Xander still had his eyes on the screen, fingers moving like mad. "Do you want a go, is that it? Well I reckon it's not gunna bloody happen. So fuck off."

Stupidly, Ethan burst out in laughter. "No I don't want a fucking go. I-"

"Yeah? Well get the fuck out of here then." Xander glanced at Ethan with eerie eyes.

Still laughing, Ethan stood up. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah. Maybe in hell."

He was back to Dazey and whispered in her ear. "What an asshole. I just wanted a new friend."

"Ha. Yeah that's it."

With that, they walked out the door.

"So Ethan," Dazey said. There was no reason to beat around the bush. "Are you sure-"

Ethan cut her off. "Yes were going to the fucking prom. And don't even try to get out of it. You know what? Don't even _think_ of trying to get out of it. It's not gunna happen."

Dazey rolled her eyes. She'd been expecting that reaction. "Okay fine." She took a dramatic pause. "But what if I told you that your favorite band Hollywood Undead is playing at the Rave tonight. Then what?"

At this, Ethan fell to his knees, letting go of Dazey's elbow, and started whimpering. He'd wanted to see Hollywood Undead for years, but never could. The shows were never in Wisconsin. Until now. They were at the Rave for crying out loud. _The Fucking Rave! _That's only 35 minutes away if he speeds, which he always does. How could you not in a Mitsubishi? It's fucking impossible.

"Well," said Dazey with a sigh. "If your heart is set on going to Prom then I guess that's where we're going." She knew she had him.

Ethan looked at her in disgust. "How could you." It was not a question.

She shrugged. "Because I'm fucking brilliant. Duh."

"Oh yeah? What's your plan then?" questioned Ethan.

"Hmm… depends. What time is it now?"

Ethan looked at his watch. "5."

Dazey looked appalled. "What? Why did you come so early?"

He sighed. "Well, it was for less chance of escape." Aw, poor Ethan's heart is torn in two. "Look, I know you don't want to go to Prom, but did you really have to bring Hollywood Undead into this? That's just cruel."

Her expression softened. "Relax. I'm not trying to ditch anymore. And yes, I did have to bring them into it because Prom doesn't start until 8:30. What are we gunna do for 3 and a half hours? This concert starts at 6 and goes till 9. It's a good waste of time."

Ethan literally jumped for joy. "FUCK YEAH!" he screamed, fists flailing in the air. "BABE I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING AWESOME!" He ran to her and picked her up, spinning in circles.

Ethan whistled as they walked down the driveway to his fucking phenomenal burnt orange Mitsubishi Eclipse. He opened the door for her and kissed her cheek. He was pretty fucking happy.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" Dazey inquired with a possibly lethal smile.

Ethan replied, "Yeah, yeah," but still with an equally deathly grin.


End file.
